


[Manip] Feel you from the inside

by Khimaira



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, bottom!Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom!Clark ftw :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Manip] Feel you from the inside

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly felt that this needed to be a thing that exists!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to look me up on tumblr - firsttobite


End file.
